


The View is Fine

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober, Metal hand used as a sex toy, Multi, Steve and Bucky are good with that, Tony wants to watch, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to watch very badly - and Steve and Bucky are happy to accommodate him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The View is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Voyeurism.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

They knew he was going to watch. They’d both okayed it. But Tony was nervous. It was always a little difficult the first time and he was pretty sure that Steve and Bucky had not encountered this intentionally before. 

“You can be in the room,” Steve had said to him when they planned it. “I’d feel better with you there than wondering where you were watching from.” 

Tony agreed. He preferred being in the room, close enough to touch them but not actually doing that. Steve had agreed that it was fine for Tony to masturbate as he watched, as a matter-of-fact, that part seemed to excite Steve quite a bit. Bucky had said nothing but agreed. Bucky not saying much was pretty normal for him most of the time. 

So here they were, in Steve’s quarters, in Steve’s bedroom. Tony was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the bed, still fully dressed. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Steve told Bucky. 

“No shit,” Bucky answered with his Bucky grin. 

Tony was beginning to think this was not going to work. 

Steve put an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and said, “You always liked to show off. Here’s your chance.” 

“Bet he’s never seen a guy with a metal arm have sex,” Bucky said, laughing. He kissed Steve’s cheek and ran his metal hand over Steve’s cheek. “I love you, Stevie,” he murmured as he turned Steve to face him with that metal hand. They kissed and Tony stopped breathing for a moment as he watched them. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Steve breathed against Bucky’s cheek. 

Tony felt a little like he might not actually belong here. Perhaps this was actually more personal than he needed to see. He moved in his chair, trying to decide. 

“Stay, Tony. We want you here, too,” Steve said to him.

Tony settled back into the chair. 

Bucky slid his real and his metal one up under Steve’s shirt and pulled Steve’s t-shirt over his head. “I still can’t get used to you all big like this. But I do like it.” He dipped his head and planted a kiss on Steve’s chest. He pushed Steve back onto the bed and went to work on his jeans, belt first then button and zipper. Steve lifted his ass off the bed so Bucky could remove his clothes. 

Tony realized that he was forgetting to breathe as he watched. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Bucky looked at him and winked then stood and removed his own clothes rather quickly. Both of them were hard already and so was Tony. Hell, he’d had a boner since Steve told him yes. 

He slid his hand down his body and rubbed himself through his trousers as Bucky and Steve moved all the way onto the bed and Steve began kissing the skin around the metal arm. Tony moaned along with Bucky. 

“God, you two are hot,” he told them as Steve moved his kisses down Bucky’s belly. Bucky slid that damn metal arm down under Steve and grasped his cock. 

Tony slid his zipper down. The metal hand was unexpected and it was making him crazy. He slid his hand inside and freed himself. 

Steve totally forgot what he was doing as Bucky stroked him. Tony watched as he arched into the touch, fucking Bucky’s hand. 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for metal, Steve,” Bucky said, leaning down to lick Steve’s head when he stroked down Steve’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Steve hissed at him. 

Tony moved his chair up more toward the head of the bed so he could see better. 

Bucky was sucking Steve into his mouth now and taking damn near all of him in. Tony ran his hand up and down his own length, never taking his eyes from Steve and Bucky. 

“Fuck me, Buck. I don’t want to wait. I want it now.” 

Bucky grinned as he pulled off of Steve’s cock. “You don’t have to ask twice.” He opened the drawer by the bed and found the lube. He looked at Tony for a moment and told Steve, “move onto your right side, facing him.” Steve did as he was told. 

Tony leaned forward so he could see even better. 

Bucky poured the viscous gel on his right hand then smeared it all over himself then onto his metal finger. He lifted Steve’s left leg and straddled his right one. He slid his slick metal finger inside Steve’s ass. 

“Good god!” Tony whispered, afraid to even blink now. 

“Gonna fuck you now. Stevie,” Bucky said and did just that, pressing his cock into Steve all the way. Steve grunted, at how full he was, Tony suspected. Bucky didn’t move for several seconds then he pulled out a little and pushed back in slowly. He did this several times, all the while reaching for Steve’s cock with that metal hand again. 

Tony was stroking fairly quickly now, but he wanted to hold out and come watching Steve’s eyes as he came, too. 

Right now, Steve was looking at Bucky and making all sorts of sounds – moans, grunts and the one that made Tony feel like he was going to melt was the whimper. 

Bucky wasn’t moving slowly anymore. He didn’t seem to be in all that much control himself now, Tony thought. He was banging into Steve hard and fast, his hand keeping pace with his cock. Steve was staring at Tony as that metal hand worked him with the expertise a real hand would have. 

“Gonna come, Steve,” Bucky cried out as he slammed into Steve hard one last time and stayed buried there until he stopped rocking into him, He kept the pace up with his hand until Tony saw in Steve’s eyes that he was almost there as well. 

His own hand worked his cock in the same rhythm with Bucky. 

Semen shot out of Tony’s dick at the same time it did Steve. Their eyes stayed locked until both of them were spent. Bucky pulled out and collapsed behind Steve, wrapping his metal arm around him and pulling him close. 

No one said anything for several minutes. The only sound was the three of them trying to get their breath back. 

Bucky finally spoke. “Stark, you’re welcome back anytime. One thing though – maybe join us now and again?” 

Tony didn’t even have words. He nodded. 

Steve patted the bed in front of him. “Come on, let us snuggle you before you run off.” 

Tony nodded and lay down with them, smiling to himself when Steve hugged him close from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
